


He Really Puts The I-C-K In Derrick

by MellytheHun



Series: Tumblr Sterek Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: broccoli-mom asked: 40 "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Sterek please!40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”





	He Really Puts The I-C-K In Derrick

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not actually think lesser of people who spell their names in a less common way lmao

“I don’t like him,” Stiles deems with finality.

Scott’s face is weathered, and his eyes are tired.

Derek crosses his arms over his chest, and refuses to outright agree, although he does. 

“Why not?” Scott inquires, patience teetering.

Stiles answers readily, “it’s another 'Derek.' Duh.”

“You don’t like him because his name is also Derek?” Scott asks incredulously.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t even spell it right — he spells it like an asshole, with that fuckin’ D-E-R-R-I-C-K. Like, what kind of doucher - ”

“Stiles,” Scott interrupts, “he’s new, and has no friends. Don’t be an asshole.”

“And new!” Stiles exclaims, gesturing widely, “He’s new! I hate that too! Nothing good comes out of new people, Scott. I like Original Cast everything. He sucks, and I hate him.”

Scott’s brow furrows sadly, “dude, Kira.”

Stiles looks tempted to be sorry, but then he looks up, and away and replies, “well, besides Kira. And, anyway, she didn’t even know about her powers when she came to Beacon Hills. She was dangerous too, just in a different way.”

“You don’t know that Derrick is dangerous,” Scott reasons.

“It’s easy enough to assume!" 

"It’s not _fair_ to assume,” Scott chides.

Stiles groans loudly, throwing his head back, and arms up, “come _on_ , Scott! Having duplicates in our Pack is _asking_ for trouble. Like weird, magical, Changling-level trouble!“

Scott gives a small, disbelievingly fond laugh, “ _Stiles_.”

Derek sighs, realizing he may as well not be in the room.

"Scott, how many times do we have to go over this? I made you a diagram for Christ’s sake! Spice Girls only worked because there was Scary Spice, Sport Spice, Baby Spice, Ginger Spice, and Posh Spice! Did you hear a duplicate in there? There’s Scary Spice, not Scary Spice,  _and_ Frightening Spice, or Scary Spice, and _Spooky_ Spice, Scott. There were no duplicates in Spice Girls, Scott! Get your head in the game!”

Scott massages his forehead in a way that’s very reminiscent of the Sheriff.

Derek feels the sides of his mouth twitching beyond his control.

"We already _have_ a Derek in our group,” Stiles insists, showcasing Derek with two long arms, “Right here. _This_ is Derek. _This_ is the alpha Derek. The alpha of Dereks.” 

There’s a quiet beat where Stiles glances between Scott and Derek, like a light bulb will appear over Scott’s head, and he’ll just _get it_. 

Stiles puts on his best serious-business face, and makes his voice as low as it can go, "there can only be one.”

Scott laughs, still obviously wanting to fight Stiles on it, but willing to let it go for now.

Stiles looks over his shoulder at Derek, and is astonished to find a white grin there.

His eyes go wide and reverent, sparkling, and intrigued. He has to fight the urge to reach out and touch it, to reassure himself its real.

And the thought of touching Derek’s lips _does_ things to him.

“Have I… entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Derek gazes into Stiles’ eyes for a moment, wondering curiously at how big they are, how open, and awed they look.

It’s tender, and he contemplates smiling wider, but remembers Scott is in the room.

He schools his features, and grumbles, “you’re seeing things again.”

Stiles’ face falls into disgruntled offense. 

“Possession jokes,” Stiles scolds, “Real classy, Derek.”

Derek smirks like he’s proud of himself, and Stiles storms off, shouting over his shoulder, “you know what? Maybe we _should_ invite Derrick into our friend group. I’ll teach him how to kill his double!”

Derek snorts, and calls after Stiles, “no one’s managed to do it yet.”

Stiles makes some loud, frustrated noise, and when Scott isn’t looking, Derek smiles at the bothered hunch of Stiles’ retreating back.


End file.
